Chandni Confronts Advay
Chandni Confronts Advay is the 7th episode of the show and is aired on 11 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Indrani doing the tilak to the temple door. She says Mahant Yash’s first child will do the Maha aarti. Chandni is on the way with her sisters. Advay sees Chandni and asks someone to do it now. He looks at them. Chandni and her sisters get shocked seeing the huge posters, of Chandni and Advay. More posters are rolled down. Chandni cries. Shikha asks her not to panic. The man says someone kidnapped her last year, someone came inside the house this year, don’t know what will happen next year. The people say Ganga maiyya also can’t wash her sins, her character is bad. Chandni cries hearing this and runs. Advay comes in her way. He says I told you this is just the start, more has to happen. She runs. Shikha tells Indrani what happened. Pandit asks Indrani to call her eldest daughter for Maha aarti. Indrani says I will get Chandni. He says you have to be here along with Mahant, send someone else to get her. Chandni cries and runs on the road. She recalls the taunts. She falls down and thinks I can’t face them. Indrani worries and thinks if Chandni does not come, it will be a disaster. Chandni cries recalling the taunts. She thinks of Advay’s words. She then thinks of Dev’s encouraging words to take his name when she gets scared, he will send his strength to her. Rabba ve….plays….. She thinks of Dev. Mikku says there is maha aarti today. His mum asks who is this Aarti now, do something that people say stories about you. He says I m internet sensation, my show has many subscribers, I want one lakh for my new episode. She asks what, one lakh. He does emotional blackmail. She asks him to stop. He stabs himself. She shouts Veer. Shakun says if Chandni does not come for Maha aarti then… Kajal says we will be dead. Pandit says if Chandni does not come, mahurat will get over. Advay thinks Chandni won’t have courage to come here even in 30 years, leave about 30 seconds. Chandni come there. She says I m ready to do maha aarti. Indrani smiles. Advay looks on shocked. He thinks how did she get so much courage. Mikku/Veer’s mum asks him to take her bangles and money, nothing will happen to him. He hugs her and smiles. She asks are you fine. He says I m not Veer, I m his soul, this knife is real. He teases her with fake knife. He says I do pranks with everyone, today I played prank with you. She runs to beat him. She sees his assistants recording everything. She sits and cries. She asks Veer not to joke such, if anything happens to him, she will die. He asks her to stop crying. He holds ears and asks her to smile. He lifts her and introduces her to the viewers of his show. Chandni does Maha aarti. Advay looks on and starts leaving. She stops Advay. Everyone thinks what is Chandni going to do. Shikha says we will give him a slap. Chandni goes to Advay and says its abshagun to go without taking aarti. Advay keeps his hand over the diya. Everyone looks on. Chandni says your hand…… Advay says fire does not burn fire, I m impressed you won this game, I felt you can’t face people after all this, but when there is cheat in heart, getting defamed does not affect. She lowers the aarti plate. He keeps hand on diya again. He says I felt you are a glass doll and will break soon, I forgot you are stone, it will be fun to break you. He leaves. Rabba ve…..plays….. Precap: Advay gets a man and slaps him. He says this man clicked the pics and printed those posters. Indrani slaps that man. Advay says sorry Chandni, I could not stop that from happening. He winks to her and leaves. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 7 References Episode 7 Guide